There's a Man in the woods alternate ending
by Dr. Ivo Enemil
Summary: What if the teacher from the cartoon short, There's a Man in the Woods, stopped Sid before the rumors that kid spreaded on his school of that infamous man in the woods behind the forest of the school cost his job and ruined his life. Here's my idea of what could have been:
It was a beautiful day, birds are singing, flowers are brooming, and the children from a certain school were playing in the playground. But one obnoxious kid, Sid, was in his habitual routine of taking the honeysuckle from the flowers from the edge of the woods alone. Previously all the kids would have all the honeysuckle they wanted, but because Sid doesn't wanted to share, he scared the children with a story of an evil murderer behind the forest of the school. The rest of his classmates were horrified to the point of not going down to collect honeysuckle anymore, but to add insult to the injury, after taking all the honey he wanted, he still scares his classmates with new lies and details about that infamous killer.

Of course the teacher knew that Sid was lying, but he was having problem to stop Sid rumors. After some days, the teacher noticed that Sid rumors were growing to a point where their parents would be afraid of the security of the children, and Sid going downhill to collect more honeysuckle only for him. the teacher thought:  
(I must stop all this madness before it goes out of my hands... I know what to do to stop this)

His solution was done the next week. That day, Sid would do his usual routine of collecting honeysuckle and guarding it in his lunchbox, but much to his surprise, he find a new white fence instead of those precious flowers.

Sid - Huh, Where's the flowers and why is this fence here?  
Teacher - I don't Know, maybe to protect you about that man in the woods? Said behind him, expecting his response. Also i cut those flowers, because you know, maybe they would be a trap to those kids who fell down to his lair. responded sarcastly  
Sid - What did you do!. Responded the kid with anger  
Teacher - The necesary to protect you and your classmates from that evil man and to prevent murderers in this school responded  
Sid - I don't care, i want my honeysuckle! Said in an angry voice to a point of a tantrum!  
Sid Tried to sneak behind the fence but the teacher stopped him by grabbing him from his leg  
Teacher - What are you thinking? for now long, it's forbidden to pass this fence, or you will face detention or something worse!  
Sid - But i want my honey! Cried loud, to the point where his classmates got the attention to him.  
Teacher - Maybe you would have all the honey you want if that persky murderer didn't come here!  
Sid - What murderer? This place is safe!  
Teacher - So you lied? Respond!  
Sid - Yes sir!  
All the kids where shocked and angered when he finally confessed. Now the job of the teacher was done here.  
Teacher - You're gone too far kid, and you're in deep trouble this time! Lying about a serial murderer here is a very serious matter to the school, and don't know, maybe it could been worse, to the point where no kid would feel safe here or maybe costing my job because angry parents would be angry with me in case the rumors you tell were so big it can't be stopped. Enjoy the rest of the recess if you can, because i would call your parents, seeing you next time in the directors chair! And for the rest of the classroom i know you will miss the honeysuckle of the flowers but i got a nice replacement for you. Some chocolate bars in my class. Everyone in my class can have a little except Sid, maybe he learn this time about sharing and don't be a greedy spoiled brat.

And so everyone left Sid alone. Nobody wanted to be friends with him anymore, because he can't be trusted now. His parents eventually finded about the lies and Sid was grounded without videogames and toys and was expelled by two or five days of the school. The teacher remained many long years and kept the fence as a recordatory of how greed can change things for the worse. As for the rest of the kids, they now feel saver with that fence, and continued his lives playing and enjoying live without worries of a serial murderer behind the forest of the school.


End file.
